The goal of this project is to increase end-user access to and retrieval of relevant information by office and hospital-based health professionals in support of cost effective, timely clinical decision making; to facilitate an interactive learning process associated with the effective use of technology; and to prepare the libraries' for participation in the hospitals' IAIMS. The objectives are to provide: 1) More access points to the libraries' holdings; 2) Information on availability of library materials; 3) Access from remote locations to the libraries' collections and services; 4) Gateways to other information resources; 5) Rapid delivery of requested materials; and 6) Training in the use of technology in information management. The attainment of these objectives will assure the provision of information services to geographically dispersed health professionals whose time constraints prohibit them from physically visiting libraries. The objectives will be accomplished through the procurement of a shared system for all Library Consortium of Health Institutions in Buffalo (LCHIB) member libraries. Access to the systems will be provided via terminals located in the libraries, hospital units, physicians' offices and satellite facilities. The system will provide gateways to the State University of New York at Buffalo Libraries' online catalog and databases (PDQ, Current Contents, miniMedline) and the National Library of Medicine's databases through Grateful Med. End-users will be able to request information through the system. Delivery of information will be accomplished via telefacsimile, downloading or courier. Training of end- users, an essential component for promoting the use of these systems, will include sponsorship of a city-wide conference and ongoing classes on the use of computers in medicine. The successful implementation of this shared automated system will serve as a mode for other library consortiums.